Tonight For Forever
by Yusviracchi
Summary: SEKUEL FIC FROM 'I LOVE YOU, NII-SAN'/ Akhirnya, Rin mengajak Gou ke Australia, dengan gratis!/ "Your sister? Isn't your girlfriend? But, you two like a couple. How sweet!"/ Warning inside! Don't like don't read.


" _Nii-san,_ tunggu!"

"Biar ku bantu."

Gou mendorong koper yang berukuran kecil miliknya. Disampingnya, tak lain dan tak bukan kakaknya−Rin Matsuoka−juga berjalan dengan menenteng _backpack_ miliknya. Kakaknya terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya−menggunakan topi atau bisa disebut kupluk berwarna hitam, kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna ungu dan juga mengenakan _t-shirt_ dan celana _jeans_ yang tampak membuat dirinya dinilai sebagai pria yang _macho_.

Tidak hanya Gou yang menyadari bahwa kakaknya sangatlah tampan, tapi sang _author_ pun yang membayangkannya langsung mengambil kotak _tissue_ karena _nosebleed_. #abaikan

 **TONIGHT FOR FOREVER**

 **SEKUEL FROM 'I LOVE YOU, NII-SAN'**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO OUJI KOUKI**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE(MAYBE) AND OTHERS.**

 **WARNING INSIDE!**

Kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat Gou menyatakan perasaannya pada Rin ternyata tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Rin sama seperti biasanya, menganggapnya sebagai adik dan tampak sudah melupakan hal itu−dan untungnya, itu membuat rasa malu Gou hilang−. Hubungan kakak beradik yang nyata. Kenyataan yang bahkan Gou sesali.

Dan Gou ingat dimana ia menangis di pelukan Rin.

 _Ugh._

Rasa malu menyesap dalam dadanya. Gou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Gou? Kau mabuk darat?"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku akan mabuk darat, _Nii-san no baka_!"

Gou memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat merah karena kesal−kesal sendiri− dan menopang dagunya, melihat ke arah jendela yang menampakkan luasnya langit-langit yang dihiasi awan putih nan lembut itu. Ah ya, jangan lupakan saat ini bahwa Rin menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Gou menuju Australia, dengan gratis kali ini!

Rin yang heran dengan tingkah Gou hanya mendengus dan menggendikkan bahunya sesaat. Ia memasangkan kembali _headset_ nya di kedua telinganya.

 _Oh_ Kami-sama, _kenapa Nii-san sama sekali tidak seru? Ma-maksudnya, dia bodoh!_

Gou meniup poninya dengan kesal, membuat poninya itu melayang sejenak dan mendarat kembali di dahinya yang terlihat putih bersih itu. Di liriknya melalui ekor matanya, Rin masih asik menikmati musik yang mengalir lewat _headset_ miliknya.

Gou kembali membetulkan letak posisi duduknya. Rasa kesalnya pada Rin sudah berangsur-angsur hilang. Perjalanan jauh melalui pesawat ini pun dapat membuat dirinya tak kuasa untuk menahan berat matanya untuk terus terbuka−mengantuk. Pelahan, Gou mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan dirinya terpejam saat ini.

Rin melihat jam tangannya, dan jarum di jam tangannya itu menunjukan sekarang pukul 3 lebih 15 menit. Ah, lumayan pegal juga jika dirinya terus duduk seperti ini. Rasanya, pantatnya lama kelamaan akan lebih datar dari biasanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan pegalnya itu, Rin kini lebih tertarik dengan tingkah adiknya yang terlihat mengigau pelan. Ternyata adiknya sudah terlelap beberapa menit lalu, dan Rin saja yang baru menyadari hal itu.

Dan ingatan Rin kembali ke hari itu. Hari dimana Gou menangis dalam pelukan Rin.

Rin teringat kata-kata Gou saat itu, saat Gou menyatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Rin. Hanya saja, Rin tidak menunjukan bahwa dia terlalu memikirkannya dan mengabaikannya, menganggap hal yang dikatakan Gou itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan adik-kakak semata. Tapi tidak kali ini. karena pernyataan Gou itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

 _Maafkan aku, Gou._

Gou tidak sedang bermain-main.

Dan itu bukan hanya sebatas penyampaian kasih sayang antara kakak dan adik.

Bagi Rin, Gou bukanlah adik yang biasa. Gou terbaik untuknya. Gou lah yang selalu menemani dirinya kala ia sedang latihan, menyemangatinya walaupun mereka berada di sekolah yang berbeda, mendengarkan apa yang ingin dirinya ucapkan saat di rumah dan selalu membuat makanan untuknya.

 _Tapi, kita ini bersaudara, bukan?_

Tampaknya, Rin menyadari bagaimana kesulitan yang Gou hadapi menjadi wanita satu-satunya yang ditinggal oleh Ibunya dan Ayahnya. Walau Ayahnya masih ada, Rin dapat merasakan bahwa kesepian Gou tanpa Ayahnya sangatlah menyakitkan.

Dilihatnya, wajah Gou yang terlihat lelah saat terlelap.

 _Kau cantik, Gou._

Disenderkannya kepala Gou di bahunya, membiarkan Gou menemukan posisi terbaiknya di bahunya. Senyum bahagia tampak di wajah Rin.

Bahkan kini, tak terasa sudah dua jam berlalu. _Speaker_ yang terdapat di langit-langit pesawat ini kemudian memunculkan sebuah suara yang tampaknya dari sang pilot, mengumumkan bahwa sekitar 20 menit lagi akan tiba di Bandara Internasional Melbourne.

Tepukan pelan di pipi Gou membangunkannya dari tidur siangnya. Dan saat Gou membuka matanya, raut terkejut nampak diwajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, karena kini Rin tepat berada di depannya.

"E-eh, _Nii-san_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membangunkanmu, bodoh. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan sampai di Melbourne. Kita akan ke Sydney menggunakan bus. Bersiaplah."

"E-eh baik."

Rasanya sangat segar karena ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi, ada satu hal ganjil saat dirinya terbangun tadi dan ia terlambat menyadarinya. Tunggu. Itu dia! Dia terbangun di bahu sang kakak. Berarti, saat tidur tadi, itu adalah momen yang romantis untuknya kan?

Oh tidak, wajah Gou kini merah.

"Gou, wajahmu merah. Kau demam?"

Rin berkata sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Gou. Dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Gou semakin _blushing_ dan tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata apapun selain benaknya yang berbicara bahwa ia kini sangat bahagia.

 _Oh tidak. Aku melakukan hal yang salah._

Rin sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Ah ya, ia ingat kalau ini bukan hubungan kakak-beradik biasa. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

Jangan lupakan juga semburat merah yang kini terdapat di kedua pipi wajah tampan itu.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

" _Can I see your passport, please?"_

" _Here."_

Rin menunjukkan _passport_ miliknya, ditemani _passport_ milik Gou. Kini, mereka sudah ada di bandara Internasional Melbourne dan berencana menuju Sydney.

" _Thank you."_

Sang pemeriksa _passport_ itupun mengembalikan _passport_ milik Rin dan Gou. Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan, menuju pintu keluar Bandara Internasional Melbourne, meneruskan perjalanannya ke Sydney.

" _Nee, nee Nii-san_ , pasti kau akan menemui Rusell- _san_ dan Lory- _san_ kan?"

"Tentu saja, mereka 'kan sudah merawatku sejak kecil dan rasanya aku memang harus mengunjungi mereka ketika aku ke Australia. Mereka, seperti orangtuaku sendiri."

"Oh, _souka_."

Sebelum menuju ke pemberhentian bus, Rin mengajak Gou ke sebuah _stand_ makanan yang berada di pinggir jalan dekat taman yang tampaknya dibuat untuk kegiatan masyarakat Australia untuk rekreasi, sekedar membaca buku atau kegiatan lainnya.

"Nah, ini."

Rin memberikan satu _big burger_ yang tampaknya lezat dan berbeda dengan _burger_ yang di Jepang. Gou menerimanya dan memakan _burger_ itu. Rasanya juga memang enak. Rin duduk di sampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gou.

Rin yang masih memakan _burger_ nya sambil melihat anak-anak yang bermain di taman terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Gou tahu itu. Apa karena ia akan bertemu dengan Russel dan Lori? Atau karena ia telah kembali ke Australia? Ah entahlah.

Gou tersenyum di tengah makannya.

 _Perasaan baik Nii-san, semakin menambah rasa cintaku padanya._

20 menit untuk memakan _burger_ selesai sudah dan Rin mengajak Gou untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Sydney.

"Itu busnya, _come on_!"

Rin menggenggam tangan Gou dan berlari lebih cepat karena khawatir bahwa keberangkatan bus itu lebih awal dari biasanya. Terpaksa kini, ia membawa koper Gou karena setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana cara berlari wanita, apalagi kala membawa barang-barang berat−lambat−.

Dan bus pun melaju dengan kecepatan 20 km/jam.

"Oh, _shit!"_

Rin semakin menggenggam tangan Gou dan menariknya, berusaha membawa Gou untuk mengejar bus itu.

" _Stop, please!_ "

Rin berteriak dengan lumayan keras. Alhasil, bus itu berhenti dan akhirnya Rin dan Gou dapat menaiki bus itu, walau dengan berlari susah payah dan lelah di tubuh mereka.

Jangan lupakan semburat merah di wajah mereka.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

" _Oh my God, that's Rin! Welcome back Rin!"_

Gou terkejut kala Ia bertemu dengan Rusell dan Lori, orang yang dulu mengurus Rin dengan baik. Tampaknya mereka sangat ramah dan menyenangkan. Tak seperti yang Rin bicarakan, ternyata Lori dan Russel tampak lebih muda di umur mereka yang sudah menginjak 50-an.

" _Why you don't call me before you come here?_ "

" _How are u, son? Hope you better in Japan._ "

" _I'm fine Rusell, Lori. What 'bout you? Isn't Winnie here?"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _He's there._ "

" _So, how your career there?"_

" _As ususal, but I think I love swimming more than before."_

" _That's good._ "

Tampaknya, Rusell memanggil Winnie; sang anjing berkulit hitam yang sejak dulu dipelihara oleh Rusell dan Lori, dan juga Rin. Ternyata, Winnie masih ingat kepada Rin karena Winnie sangat senang kala ia melihat Rin dan langsung berlari ke pangkuannya.

" _So, who is she_?"

" _Oh ya, I forgot for introduce her. Her name is Gou, she is my sister_."

" _Good afternoon, my name is Gou Matsuoka._ Yoro− _etto, nice to meet you._ "

Gou menggaruk kepalanya yang dikucir kuda karena merasa malu telah membawa logat berbicara nya yang terlampau orang Jepang. Tapi, karena tingkat kepercayaan dirinya sangat tinggi, ia dapat menutupi itu semua. Walau bagi Gou ini adalah kali pertamanya ia keluar negeri, tapi bersyukurlah pada pelajaran bahasa Inggrisnya yang bagus dan juga bantuan dari kakaknya.

" _Halo Gou, nice to meet you too."_

" _Your sister? Isn't your girlfriend? But, you two like a couple . How sweet!"_

Gou dan Rin sama-sama menyemburatkan semburat merah di pipinya kala mendengar Lori mengatakan hal itu. Memang mereka berdua tidak mirip dalam hal wajah, tapi apakah Rusell dan Lori tidak bisa melihat mereka dari warna rambut mereka yang terlihat sama?

" _Ah ignore it. Come in!_ "

Rusell dan Lori mengajak Rin dan Gou untuk masuk ke dalam. Rumahnya terlihat nyaman bagi Gou. Gou mengikuti arah Rin untuk menduduki sofa yang tampaknya berada di ruang tamu.

" _How 'bout Haru and others?"_

" _Ah, they fine."_

Rupanya, Rin dan Rusell sedang membicarakan Haru dan kebiasaannya di Jepang. Entah kenapa, Gou sangat senang ketika melihat kakaknya berbicara dengan logat ala baratnya. Terkesan keren. Tapi entah kenapa Gou malah membayangkan Rin dengan badan _six packs_ nya berbicara ala barat dan berada di pantai. _Oh no_!

" _Gou, how you feel 'bout him? Do you like to had brother like Rin?"_

" _Ah, maybe that's very troublesome but, I thankful 'cause I have hime, who'd achievement in every moments._ "

Gou tersenyum sambil menatap kakakaknya yang tampaknya kini menyesap minumannya sambil mengobrol dengan Rusell dan bermain-main dengan Winnie yang berada di pangkuannya.

" _RIn, do you want to spend your night here? No need to searching inn at downtown."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _I'll glad if you want to take in everytime."_

" _Thank you, Lori."_

Rin kini berpindah tempat dan duduk di sebelah Gou yang tampaknya mengotak-atik _handphone_ nya.

"Sedang apa?"

"Memberi jadwal latihan pada anak-anak."

"Hm, sepertinya sangat sulit bagi wanita seumuranmu untuk mengurus sebuah klub renang."

"Memang sulit, tapi buktinya aku bisa."

Rin terkekeh geli. Di usapnya puncak kepala Gou. Dan Gou tersenyum dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau menggunakan kamar mandi, kau tinggal bilang saja, ya?"

"Hmm."

Beberapa lama Gou dan Rin mengobrol, rasanya Gou sangat ingin membersihkan badannya−mandi−, sekaligus mengeluarkan rasa lelahnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa beberapa peralatan dari koper dan juga piyama tidurnya.

" _Excuse me, can I use your bathroom?"_

" _Of course_."

Gou berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang telah di tunjukkan oleh Lori.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

" _W-WHAAAAAT?"_

Teriakan dan nada yang sama−terkejut− sama-sama keluar dari bibir dua kakak beradik ini. bagaimana tidak, karena Rusell dan Lori mengatakan mereka akan satu kamar. Tadinya, jelas Rin akan menolak bahwa mereka mencari penginapan/hotel lagi tapi rasanya tak enak karena sudah ditawari menginap.

" _I think, I can bring bed from my bedroom. Rusell, can you do it?"_

" _Of course, honey."_

" _Eh, don't do that Rusell. Maybe we can sleep together in one bed. That's familiar, right?"_

" _Y-yeah. No need, Rusell, Lori."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Okay, if you feel that's enough. We go first for sleep, bye. Have a nice dream you two!"_

" _Thanks, you too."_

Dan Rin rasanya telah merasa _déjà vu_. Saat dulu ia ke Australia, ia sekamar dengan Haru walau bukan di rumah Rusell dan Lori. Dan kali ini, ia satu kamar bahkan satu ranjang−lagi−dengan Gou. Dan bodohnya, ia tadi mengatakan bahwa sudah biasa tidur bersama Gou. Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Gou yang tampaknya tenang-tenang saja walau sebenarnya jantungnya sangat berdegup dengan kencang hanya menatap dirinya ke arah cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Perlahan ia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membuat rambutnya terurai.

" _Gomen,_ Gou."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, karena kita sekamar. Ma-maksudku, aku tidak enak akan menolaknya."

"T-tidak apa-apa."

Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka karena tidak biasanya Gou yang suaranya cempreng kini tergugup, begitupun dengan Rin.

Gou berjalan menuju kasur dan berbaring disana. Gou tampaknya mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Rin.

Rin menelan air ludahnya. Oke, dia juga pria.

Rin pun melakukan hal yang sama−berbaring di kasur yang untungnya memang berukuran besar. Memang tercipta jarak di antara mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja dadanya berdegup kencang, tak seperti ritme jantung biasanya.

" _Nee, nee Nii-san_."

Gou membalikkan badannya dan kali ini berhadapan langsung dengan Rin.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa mencegahnya."

Gou mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Rin dan memeluk Rin dengan satu tangannya, menempelkan tangannya di arah pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Rin.

Rin yang terkejut tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku sungguh menyukai _Nii-san_. Aku tak tahu mengapa semua ini terjadi, aku bahkan tak suka menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah kakakku. Aku benci!"

Gou memukul pelan dada Rin. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar sangat bergetar, tanda bahwa ia akan bersiap akan mengeluarkan airmatanya−lagi. Dan tak lama berkutik dan menunggu jawaban dari Rin, Gou akhirnya menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis Gou!"

Nada bentakan keluar dari bibir Rin, seketika menghentikan tangis Gou. Rin yang masih dalam posisinya dan tak membalas pelukan Gou kini menangkat kepala adiknya sendiri, memagut dagunya dan mencium lembut bibir adiknya.

Ya, ini _first kiss_ nya. Bahkan, ia berikan _first kiss_ nya pada adiknya sendiri.

Hal yang sangat agresif yang dilakukan Rin sangat membuat Gou terkejut sekaligus senang.

Beberapa detik usai, Rin menyudahi ciuman mereka karena dibuthkannya oksigen, sama halnya dengan Gou. Dan kini hal yang membuat Gou semakin terkejut adalah saat Rin bangkit dan membalikkan tubuh Gou, yang membuat dirinya berada di bawah kakaknya sendiri.

Dirasakannya, Rin menahan kedua tangannya dan perlahan menindih tubuhnya.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi Gou. Aku mencintaimu."

Rin mencium Gou lagi. Kali ini tak hanya bibir, tapi leher jenjang Gou yang terlihat putih itu diciumnya dengan liar. Membuat Gou merintih tertahan.

" _You're mine. Tonight."_

Gou tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa kala mendengar kakaknya berkata kata-kata yang sangat pendek, tapi bermakna sangat dalam baginya. Dan dirinya sendirilah yang meneruskan kata-kata kakaknya…..

" _And forever."_

 **END**

Author's note:

kyaaaa akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan sekuel dari "I LOVE YOU, _NII-SAN_ ". btw, maafkan ya kalau kelamaan karena perlu berpikir dengan keras(?) well, maafkan kalau fic sekuel ini kurang memuaskan bagi para pembaca dan terima kasih ya untuk yang sudah mereview di fic sebelumnya. dan jujur saja saat aku nulis bagian bawah *tunjuk itu* keringat dingin keluar keluar keluar~~~~~ maafkan aku Gou dan Rin karena membuat kalian nista di fic ini. maaaaf~~~ *lihat-lihat foto Rin dan Gou*

dan scene Haru x Rin sedikit menginspirasiku huahahaha hanya saja tempat Haru diganti sama Gou. soalnya, Rin x Gou lebih cucok deh #plak dan maafkan ya kalau bahasa inggrisnya agak ngaco, well karena _i'm not very fluency in English 'cause_ aku juga masi belajar xD

yah _I just you hope like it_.

 _Don't like don't read xP_

salam ketjup.


End file.
